


Kontak Tangan

by Calico_Neko



Series: tsukkiyamafest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[day 5] Bukan hanya Yamaguchi yang menyukai tautan jemari ini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kontak Tangan

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Kontak Tangan © cnbdg0702150031

Kontak fisik antar keduanya adalah ketika Tsukishima memergoki Yamaguchi dalam kungkungan bocah-bocah berandalan sekolah. Usia belum mencapai 10, tetapi tingkah laku sudah selayaknya para preman tukang palak. _Kalau tidak mau menurut kamu akan kami pukul_ , semacam itulah. _Menyedihkan_ adalah kata yang otomatis mengalir dari mulut sering yang berbicara ketus tersebut.

Ditujukan bukan hanya kepada Yamaguchi yang hanya merenggut ketakutan atau para pembuli, melainkan kepada dirinya sendiri pula. Ia nyaris berbalik badan, berusaha mendustai pikiran bahwa ia tidaklah melihat apapun. Namun kakinya yang ragu justru menbawanya ke hadapan mereka, berdiri bak tameng selayaknya pangeran tampan penunggang kuda putih.

“Kalian semua menyedihkan. Apa asyiknya melukai anak lemah seperti dia?”

Kei dikenal sebagai murid yang dingin, bermulut pedas, dan gosipnya pintar berkelahi, belum lagi ia seorang anak emas, dambaan para guru. Mengetahui ia memiliki banyak ‘pengawal dan pengawas’, pembuli memilih mundur seraya mengumpat kasar.

Sedangkan Yamaguchi, si selalu tertindas, ketakutan memandangi postur Tsukishima yang lumayan jangkung untuk usianya. Aura dingin namun kental akan kesadisannya mampu mengecilkan pupil mata si brunet.

Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Berterima kasih kah atau pergi saja dan menganggap hari ini tidak pernah terjadi? Tsukishima adalah seorang yang tidak mau ia dekati. _Tsukishima-san mengerikan_ , begitu pikiran bocah yang lebih pendek itu berbicara.

Dan, di antara kebimbangan itu, Tsukishima justru berbalik badan, memandangi Yamaguchi dari atas ke bawah seakan tengah menilai barang kuno dengan pandangan tajam bercampur dingin. Tadashi kian mengkerut, rasa-rasanya ia bisa saja terkencing di celana.

“Lain kali jangan diam saja. Lawan.” Nada bicaranya sedatar ketika ‘menyapa’ bocah-bocah tengik pembuli tadi, namun anehnya … Yamaguchi merasa….

“Ayo.”

Tsukishima meraih tangan kanan Yamaguchi yang menggantung lemah di samping tubuhnya. Ia digenggam, digandeng, dan dituntun pergi dari TKP untuk menjauh dari kepenatan menuju terang bernama pertemanan. Erat dan hangat.

Kontak fisik pertama keduanya berhasil membuat Yamaguchi menangis bahagia bercampur rasa aman hingga mencapai pagar rumahnya.

Dan terus Yamaguchi rasakan seperti itu hingga mereka menjadi siswa menengah atas.

Aman. Serasa memiliki pemimpin, pendamping, penjaga. Sahabat.

Konyol bila mengingat usia, apalagi bila ada yang memergoki pautan tangan mereka. Pasti memalukan dan akan menimbulkan gosip macam-macam. Tetapi … Yamaguchi tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh Tsukishima tidak dan belum pernah mengeluh. Justru si piranglah yang sering kali mengambil inisiatif pertama untuk menautkan kelima jari masing-masing. Tak terhitung lagi jumlah sentuhan di kulit tangan mereka. Seperti telah menjadi kebiasaan, hal yang otomatis dilakukan.

Senyum mengembang manis. Mungkin Tsukishima tidak akan pernah menyadari, bagaimana Yamaguchi menyukai kontak tangan ini dengannya.

Ah, andaikan Yamaguchi dapat membaca pikiran sahabatnya tersebut, ia pasti akan mampu mendengarnya, pikiran yang sinkron:

“Dengan menggenggam tangan Yamaguchi, aku bisa yakin bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan aman di sampingku.”

Kontak tangan mereka melambangkan rasa aman yang kuat.


End file.
